


Leave Me A Sign

by LWritesx



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Issues, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/LWritesx
Summary: in which college student Marie Stuart think she has it all mapped out.Spoiler Alert: She doesn't. Especially with her meddling mother throwing her fiancé, Francis Valois (who's the President's son, by the way) into the mix.





	1. We're Only Getting Older

**Author's Note:**

> So you clicked on this fic, huh? Nice, thank you, I appreciate it. 
> 
> I thought Reign had so much potential (despite it's borderline ludicrous deviance from actual history) and the show was so sad, especially season three, so I wanted to keep all the characters happy and give them the happy ending they deserve. Especially Francis.
> 
> Please note that this story includes Mary's r*pe as part of her character arc, and no, I will not be using it to fuel a love triangle (tbh I never understood why the writers of Reign would do that), so there will be a warning at the beginning of the chapter where it's at. And if this triggers you, please proceed with caution. 
> 
> I'd also like to point out some similarities between my story and the show here;
> 
> -francis and mary are arranged to be married  
> -francis and lola hook up, so her son is here  
> -greer gets pregnant  
> -claude and leith  
> -kenna and bash marry (and kenna is LOYAL)
> 
> aaaannnd I think that's about it. Also, if you have a Reign fic and you also have King Henry II as President, please don't think I'm copying you. Henry II was king of France, and I think that the position of President is the only position that justifies his (past) power. The title of the story is taken from Twin Forks, Back To You (scene: Elisabeth's wedding where marie and the girls dance together in the pilot). Enjoy!

_We're only getting older, baby,_

_And I've been thinking about it lately_

_Does it ever drive you crazy_

_Just how fast the night changes_

_-One Direction_

♛♛♛

 **When Marie Stuart was six days old,** her father passed away. He, however, lived long enough to see his daughter, to hold her, to receive a smile from her. He had ruefully laughed moments before his death, because everyone knew he wanted a son, and said rather joyfully, "A girl! Why, she looks just like her mother!"

At least, that was what they always told her. Marie de Guise took solace in her late husband's last words and decided to call her daughter Marie as well. Except, Marie pronounced her daughter's name as 'Mary', whereas hers was pronounced as 'Marry', so that neither her nor her household staff would not be confused as to who was whom. And that was the story behind her name.

When Marie was six years old, the Senator of Greenhaven, a sizeable county in the US, visited her mother. 

Her mother was an influential socialite who operated as a 'fixer.' Anyone, anyone who wanted political influence but had scandals behind their name could come to her, and all their problems would vanish. In this case, the Senator, Mr. Henry Valois, was running for President of the US, and in this case, it was the Senator's wife, Mrs. Catherine de'Medici-Valois who was stained by the scandal. 

Mr. Valois was apparently unfaithful to Catherine. He, it turned out, was having an affair with his personal secretary of over ten years, Ms. Diane de Poitiers. It also turned out that Diane had a son by Henry, and they were keeping the child under the radar. He was at best one year older than Marie. 

Diane, in a wild fit of jealousy, murdered Catherine's youngest twin girls and placed the blame on her other daughter, Claude. In retaliation, Catherine had their deaths investigated. When she found who the real murderer was, she was enraged.

This resulted in Catherine choking Diane to death.

Marie de Guise saw things like these as opportunities. The things she could extort from these people in order to keep and bury their dirty little secrets was astounding.

She saw this as an opportunity to ensure that her daughter would be set for life. Henry Valois' campaign was good, and people would vote for him. For things like better health care, less education expense, more trading opportunities. She could tell he would win the election easily, and he was already planning to re-run for office after his tenure, providing he won. 

If Marie got rid of Catherine Valois' problem, then Catherine's son, Francis, who was Marie's age, would marry her in the future. That was the deal.

The Valois accepted it without hesitation. 

Marie de Guise let a sneaky smile overtake her face after they left. She even joined the campaign trail, offering logistics and support where she could, making sure her step-son, James, would be set for life as well. When the election happened, it was just as Marie predicted.

She would call the President of the United States family one day.

♛♛♛

Marie Stuart's college life was boring. Majoring in communication and literature was boring, too. Sighing, she wondered what her friends were up to.

Greer and her husband were probably walking their daughter around the park, Lola was probably at home with her son since she had no classes, and Kenna and her husband, Bash, were somewhere in Puerto Rico, celebrating their honeymoon.

Their lives had changed so much since High School. Lola became a mother first, at the tender age of seventeen. Her baby's father was the President's son (the man _Marie_ was supposed to marry) and Lola insisted that it was a one night stand, and she didn't who who he was, since they were both drunk and had no reservations when it happened. When her parents found out, they disowned her, and so Marie had taken care of her friend, of course, by being there for her and helping her get set up in a small, lovely apartment that the Valois were paying for.

Greer became pregnant in their first year of college, when she slept with one of her professors, Mr. Aloysius Castleroy. Greer had considered giving up her baby to keep the whole thing quiet, but Mr. Castleroy confessed, unable to sleep with his conscience guilty. He had been fired from his job, and Greer's reputation on campus had been permanently damaged. She was currently taking some time off from school, and she had married Mr. Castleroy. Late last year, after the birth of their daughter, he opened up a bar that was successful. Greer also earned extra income by running a small escort service, finding dates for invited persons to take to White House parties.They managed to make enough money to live comfortably, and for Greer to open up a small cafe not too far from the university for those who wanted a place to do group assignments, homework or maybe even have a cup with their friends. Greer, an ex-barista (she worked in a cafe through most of her high school year, due to her family's financing running low) had all the experience needed. 

Kenna met Sebastian de Poitiers, or Bash, Henry Valois'.... _illegitimate_ son, at Marie's sixteenth birthday party. Her mother had invited all her friends as well as Marie's. The two of them hated each other at first, but when the President began to talk about investing into Kenna's parents' shipping company, they were forced to spend time together. Then, they fell in love, moved in together at the beginning of college, and decided to get married during the summer, on the day of their sixth-year anniversary, and decided to take the first week off from school to go honeymooning. 

Her last class for the day had just been dismissed, and she was getting ready to leave campus.

"Marie!" her step-brother, James, called out, waving. 

She waited for him to catch up.

"How was classes?" he asked.

"Fine. Boring without the girls, but fine," Marie pouted, "And you?"

James shrugged, "Physics sucks. But such is the life of a future engineer."

They walked in comfortable silence after. Usually, he walked her to Greer's place before heading to his apartment.

When Marie arrived, Greer, with someone taking over for her, took a break to talk with her friend. 

"I heard Aloysius bought little Rose a toy jeep?" Marie asked Greer. 

"Oh yes, and she absolutely loves driving around in it all day," Greer's eyes shone with fondness, "Her intense look of concentration behind the wheel is the same as her father's."

"Yes, his daughter resembles him," Mary noted. 

"She's the apple of his eye, if we're being honest," Greer nodded, "And as much as I love talking about my family, you've yet to tell me about yours. How is your mother? And James?"

"They're well," Marie smiled, "James sends his love."

"And what about Marie Stuart? Is she fine? How are her classes? Has she found a gentleman to make her days worth while?"

Both girls laughed. 

"Greer, dear, don't dabble in poetry," Marie giggled, "And don't dabble in gossip either. No, there is no, as you so wrongfully say, gentleman."

Marie had learned her lesson. Her first boyfriend, Tomas, was an abusive asshole. Her second boyfriend, Gideon, was absolutely perfect . It didn't last because her mother hadn't liked him and caused them to break up and he got together with her cousin, Elizabeth. Her last boyfriend, Henry Darnley, had Borderline Personality Disorder, and she'd almost been unable to get out of the relationship.

So, yes, Marie was done with men. 

"Don't worry, Marie, you'll find somebody one day. Who knows? Maybe it'll be Francis," Greer sighed.

"Greer," Marie protested, "This is the 21st century. Who in this day and age arranges marriages anymore? I haven't even met Francis! Lola is the only one of us who has!"

"Lola only knows him because he's John's father, and he visits twice per week. You know how the President and First Lady are when it comes to the safety of their children, so maybe that's why none of us have met him," Marie's friend said, "And your mother just wants you to have the best, you know."

"I know," Marie mumbled, "But she meddles in my life so much, Greer. She never gives me a chance to learn or to grow on my own."

"I understand how you feel," Greer said, "But I have a feeling you'll get everything you deserve and more. You just have to be patient. Trust me on this. Now, have a cup, let's chat. How was classes?"

 ♛♛♛

 When Marie went to her first class the next morning, she was more than surprised to see all her classmates and teacher already there, waiting.

"You're late, Marie. Didn't you receive my email?" Professor Stirling demanded.

"No, Sir, I didn't," she said, surprised. She never received any emails over the past week, "What's going on?"

"Go to your seat," Professor Stirling ushered her, "Today we have--"

Two men in black entered the classroom as Marie sat. They wore sunglasses and earpieces and spoke to Marie's professor, exiting the room right after, holding the doors open. 

A boy, about Marie's age walked into the room, presenting some papers to Professor Stirling. He wore black jeans and a blue button down, which looked really good on him.

"So as most of you all know," Professor Stirling said, "As of today, we will be joined by Mr. Francis Valois, son of President Henry Valois. Miss Kane, would you mind moving across to the seat next to Miss Sinden please?"

Marie paled. 

_This was not happening._

The girl who usually sat next to Marie, Adelaide, nodded and gathered her things, quickly moving across the class.

Francis gave the professor a charming smile and settled into the seat next to Marie.

"Hello, Marie," he smiled at her.

_His voice. Oh God, his voice._

It was smooth and seductive, lilting with a soft accent which he no doubt picked up from his years of attending boarding school in England. Up close, his soft, sandy blonde curls looked soft to the touch. Dazzling, bright blue eyes stared at her, making her feel so very plain with her own black hair and brown eyes. The scruffy five o'clock shadow suited him well.

She gave him a small smile.

"Well, I must say, you've grown up. I remember a time when you were a little girl, always so outspoken. I think I prefer you that way," Francis laughed softly.

_Okay. What?_

Marie laughed and said sharply, "Just because you _prefer_  me that way, does not mean I'm going to change myself to appease you. Or any man who thinks otherwise."

Francis raised his eyebrows, mouth slightly open to fire a comeback.

"Miss Stuart. Mister Valois. I understand your situation, but if you think that I am going to allow you two to disrupt my Communications class, then I suggest that you take this elsewhere," Professor Stirling cut in, "Am I clear?"

Mary and Francis stared at each other.

"Am I clear?" Professor Stirling repeated.

"Yes, Sir," they said in unison.

Professor Stirling continued his lecture, and Marie discreetly opened up her group chat with the girls.

_**Bombshells, Bitches.** _

**BloodyMarie:** _Guys, you'll never believe what just happened._

 **BloodyMarie:** _You'll never believe who showed up to my comm class today._

 **BloodyMarie:** _@LolatheLovely if I murder my mother for her meddling, will you defend me? Or will that be considered a conflict of interest?_

 

 

 

 


	2. Not An Update, Sorry Guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just doing some housekeeping.

Okay guys, so as the title says, this isn't an update. I'm sorry!

This story has been so much fun to plot, and I really didn't expect it to do that well, to be very honest, and I'm thankful and grateful to be getting such positive feedback!

But, the thing is, I won't be able to update this really soon.

Initially, I'd just planned to make this a one-shot, but then I started fleshing out a multi-chapter story because I think that the CW did these characters so dirty and I wanted happy endings for these characters, and I misaveraged the amount of time I had for the Easter vacation, which was just three weeks.

The thing is, I'll be writing my A-Level exams in May and June, and this is my final year. Which means that I need to ace my exams if I want to get into law school like I planned. And it also means that we have grad rehearsals, grad ball planning, yearbook editing, etc, etc, so I will be really busy during this period. As a writer, I want to give my readers the best of my work, and I'm afraid that if I'm busy, and focusing on the exam, that I'll be distracted and give you guys crappy chapters.

**So, I'm sorry to say that I'll be putting this story, as well as some of my other stories, on a brief hiatus, until JUNE 15TH, 2018, which is when I believe my exams will be finished.**

For the readers who will stick with me during the hiatus, thank you guys for your support. I really appreciate it. Y'all are the MVP's. I can't wait to complete this story for you when I'm on summer vacation!

And for the readers who are unable to stick through the hiatus, thank you guys for your support as well, and I'm so sorry to that I gave y'all high expectations and are unable to meet those expectations. 

Thank you and have a good night,

xx Luna.


	3. Girls Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Valois' birthday gala is right around the corner, and Mary and Francis have to go together.
> 
> ****  
> From here on out, expect longer chapters as chapter one was a small intro :) Also, late chapter because graduation was two weeks ago and my teachers messed up my certificate with my subjects, and I had books to return, so there was a lot of running around last week. Thankfully, it's been resolved so there's that :D

_'Cause girls like you_

  _Run around with guys like me_

_'Til sundown, when I come through_

_I need a girl like you, yeah yeah_

_Girls like you_

_Love fun, yeah, me too_

_~ Maroon 5_

♛♛♛

**Bombshells, Bitches.**

**WalkingMomMeme:** Hello, all! Don't forget that President Valois' birthday gala is tonight. I'll be meeting you girls later to help w/outfits.

 **KennaMarriedBash:** Damn it. Do we really need to go? Bash and I literally just got back from paradise. 

 **LolaTheLovely:** John's just recovered from the fever. I'm so **not** looking forward to attending this pissing competition. 

 **BloodyMary:** Oh God, same @LolaTheLovely. My mother is going to feed James and me to the vultures.

 **WalkingMomMeme** : You'll have Kenna, Francis, and Lola, @BloodyMary. No need to worry.

 **BloodyMary** : Thnx for the reminder Greer @WalkingMomMeme. Somebody kill me now.

 ♛♛♛

"My family is quite excited to see you," Francis said, taking his usual seat next to Mary.

"Yes, well," she smiled, "I can't wait to see Charles, Henri, and Claude. How is Claude, by the way?"

"She and Henri are taking over France, I suppose," Francis laughed, "But she's doing as well as expected in culinary school. Charles is currently in England. Mother transferred him to boarding school."

"Boarding school? How strange. I didn't think that was Catherine's style," Mary said, "And that's so good to hear about Claude. To think that your father said she wouldn't take it seriously. I'm so proud of her."

Francis nodded. Professor Stirling entered the classroom, and began his lecture.

They were given a group assignment, which Mary noted to start as soon as possible. The assignment was to assess the communication strategies of any influential businesses or persons. Easy enough.

"I think I might observe and evaluate my father," Francis joked.

"No way," Mary gasped, "I was planning to assess my mother!"

Even though they'd gotten off on the wrong foot, they realized they had a lot in common. Francis would unconsciously be a condescending, patronizing ass at times, due to the way that he was raised, but he apologized as soon as he was called out. And Professor Stirling was old and strict, Francis had never gotten any special treatment.

After their classes, Francis, a gentleman through and through, walked her to the library to meet James. When Francis left, James smirked and winked, mischief in his brown eyes. Mary rolled her own eyes and whacked him across the head.

"The girls are coming over to our apartment, yes?" James asked, wincing.

"Yes," Mary responded, "In around two hours. I need to do some research for a paper first."

Mary opened up the group chat on her phone.

**Bombshells, Bitches.**

**BloodyMary:** Will be @ the house in 2 hrs, Stirling assigned a paper and gotta get info.

 **WalkingMomMeme:** Okay. I'll tell Kenna and Lola. They're @ my place rn.

 **BloodyMary:** Thx Greer @WalkingMomMeme

 **WalkingMomMeme:** DW. I gotchu chick ;)

When Kenna, Lola, Greer, and Mary entered her house, a garment rack full of dresses awaited.

"So?" Greer smirked, "Are you ladies ready to make Francis drool over dear Mary?"

Kenna giggled and nodded.

"What do you have in mind?" Mary asked, not liking the look in her friends' eyes.

"Nothing much," Lola crooned.

"It's just that," Greer said, grinning, "Jamie bought you a custom-made dress, and I'd hate to disappoint him by not having you wear it."

Mary sighed.

♛♛♛

It would be cliché of her to say she didn't recognize the woman in the mirror, but she didn't recognize the woman in the mirror.

The dress James bought was a two-piece tulle gown. The top o-neck, lace up corset was covered in black crystals under a rose gold bralette. The bottom of the dress was a plain, A-line skirt that complemented the top perfectly. It was the same shade as the bralette, with the same ash-colored tulle over it.

She stood tall in a pair of nude platforms; five-inch Louboutins with crisscross straps, buckling at the back. Her long hair was styled elegantly, half her hair up in a rose, while the other half of her hair tumbled down her back, long and loose, black as night. Her makeup was a simple smoky eye that blended well with the dress, and red lipstick. She wore a pair of crystal chandelier earrings, a birthstone ring (her father's only gift) and a watch.

The girls added on a shiny rose gold clutch, and she was complete.

Lola, on the other hand, had donned a low cut v-neck, dark blue dress adorned with silver crystals, silver jewelry and shiny black pumps with black bows on each side, and fitted John into a tiny tuxedo with a blue tie, complementing her dress. Her curls tumbled down her back and she looked almost translucent, her freckles and blue eyes popping even more against her pale skin. She chose to wear blue eyeshadow, dark red lipstick, like Mary, and filled in her eyebrows. Little John and Rose stared at her in awe.

Kenna was a beauty to behold. Her dress was a neutral ball gown, with a white top and brown skirt. The top and top half of the skirt was embroidered with white lace flowers, accenting her tan wonderfully, giving her an ethereal glow. She went with silver jewelry, and silver stilettoes, opting to wear only foundation and shiny lipgloss, playing up her soft pink lips. Her silver wedding and engagement rings shone on her left hand, and she looked naturally content.

At around 9:00, a horn honked in front of the house. A black limousine was parked outside, with the White House logo on the front door. 

"Mary, ride's here," James called, his room door slamming as he entered the hallway, "Where the fuck is my shoe!?"

"James!" Lola scolded, "No swearing in front of the children!"

"Sorry," James yelped as a dull thud sounded.

"Stop breaking mother's expensive shit, James!" Mary yelled, "I told you to buy a pair of bigger shoes!"

"Mary," Lola whined, looking torn between covering John and Rose's ear and looking for a purse.

"For the last time, I do not need bigger shoes, Mary!" James retorted.

Greer sat on Mary's bed, laughing at them all as she sipped on a glass of Coca-Cola.

Once the girls triple checked to ensure that the had everything, they herded out of Mary's room. Greer and Rose would go back home. Despite Aloysius being a close friend of First Lady Catherine, he was unable to go to the President's Gala because he was ill. Greer didn't want to take a chance and go without him, because he was the only one who could settle his daughter. However, Greer had left a present for Mary to give to the President.

Lola's heel caught the end of her dress as she exited the room. She felt herself tripping, and her grip on John tightened. A startled sound forced its way out of her mouth, but the impact of falling never came.

Instead, she and John were safely tucked into large, muscular, arms. She opened her eyes to see gentle brown ones staring into hers.

"Gotcha," James laughed softly.

"Thank you, Jaime," Lola breathed in relief.

She didn't mind as he escorted her out to the limo too much, either.

 ♛♛♛

Inside the limo, there was a bottle of expensive white wine, five glasses and a note with Francis' neat calligraphy and official stamp. The girls, as expected, gasped and cooed at the sweetness of the gesture, but Mary simply rolled her eyes as she read the white card.

_For the nerves, and so I won't be the only one to make a complete arse of myself._

_-F._

Mary noted that the driver rolled up the partition to no doubt give them privacy.

 "Well?" Kenna asked, widening her eyes, "Open it!"

"Hell no," Mary scoffed, "I'm not going to a White House event drunk off my a--"

She cut herself off when she saw Lola's sharp glare.

"Butt," Mary amended.

"Please," James scoffed, rolling his eyes, "As if anybody there will be sober."

"I don't know," Kenna said, "Jamie has a point. Bash told me that people everywhere are afraid of America's mad President. People might get drunk to make his company seem more...pleasant."

"Wait, Bash thinks President Valois is going mad, too?" Lola said, "I've heard my friends in Political Science gossipping about it, but I thought those were just rumors."

"First Lady Catherine thinks he's being poisoned, but she can't prove it," Kenna confided, "They say his own children want nothing to do with him. Catherine has sent them abroad to keep them unaware of the situation."

"I know Claude and Henri are in France," Mary put in about the second Valios son and only daughter, "Mother told me that Clarissa, Charles and Francis were staying in England. As far as the president knows, only Francis is here, and Claude and Henri flew in for the week."

"Clarissa?" Lola asked.

"Yes, she's Catherine's advisor's daughter, remember?" James clarified, "I believe his name was Nostradamus? Anyway, Clarissa and Catherine had a deal. Catherine paid her tuition to study law in England if she stayed with Charles, at least until Henry becomes stable. Plus Francis lived close to them, so he often checked in on them. Clarissa is like a daughter to Catherine, I believe Clarissa, Francis, and Claude grew up together, but she was a few years older. She's the only one Catherine would trust with her children."

"If Catherine has to resort to hiding her children," Lola shuddered, "I can't begin to imagine how her life is at the moment."

"I feel sorry for her," Mary said somberly, "Having to lose her twins, having Diane ruin her marriage, having to stay married to Henry and put on such a strong front for the public. And her children."

The limo slowed to a stop. The driver left the engine idling as he opened the door for Mary and her friends. They walked down the less conspicuous blue carpet, making sure to hide their face from any of the flashing cameras. Extra security surrounded Lola as she and little John entered. Mary held her breath as the usher opened the door.

♛♛♛

Mary gaped.

The Valois' went all out.

It was like a scene from a movie.

The magnificent ballroom was decorated in fixtures of black and gold. The massive elegant staircase extended to the right and left, merging together, combining into one as it fell into the middle of the ballroom. There were clear fairy lights hidden around the banister, creating a soft glow on the golden silk cloth wrapped around it. Mary's eyes followed the steps, and she saw that it led to the upper balcony, where you could see the lower floor, there were doors hidden behind large silk curtains that led to an equally as gigantic patio, where the breathtaking, brightly lit skyline of Washington could be observed.

The few dining tables, with a large white rose and pale yellow peony bouquet on each table, which served as centerpieces, were spaced out and put together in a smaller room, so as not to get in the way of anyone interested in dancing.

The center of the room, which was at the base of the staircase, was lighted by a gigantic, crystal-gold chandelier, was reserved for dancing only, and a stage was at the left of the said staircase.

The evening passed slowly, dinner and a show, followed by guests doing their social rounds, soft chatter barely heard over the soothing jazz. 

Mary felt as if she was on cloud nine as the night went on. She danced with her brother and friends, she chatted with her mother for a while, and the Stewarts had a nice dinner. Then she danced some more, with some of the boys there who were her age, who were the sons of the Secretary of this or Senator so-by-so.

Until a woman in a red, corset-like ball gown, who looked to be in her late forties approached her. Her hair was well done, and her make up was flawless. As she walked, she commanded the attention of the entire room. Everyone stopped to admire her. She oozed a level of self-confidence Mary wished to have one day.

"Who's guest are you, dear?" She asked Mary, toying with a curly red strand of hair, the pompous, pretentious air around her not budging one bit, "I think you might be too young to be here. So which of these bastards is your date?"

"Oh," Mary blushed in anger and embarrassment when she processed the double meaning in the comment, "And just why would you assume that?"

"A feisty one, aren't you? Old men like these," Catherine tutted, waving her hand around the male guests around her, "Can't seem to resist girls like you, darling."

Mary opened her mouth to go off on Catherine, but the old hag was saved by Francis, who managed to appear out of thin air, and put Mary's arm in the crook of his elbow.

"Mother," Francis interrupted, dragging out the word in annoyance, "This is Mary. Mary Stewart."

Recognition barely flickered over Catherine de Medici's face, " _Oh_ , you're Marie's daughter. I couldn't recognize you under all the makeup. And that dress. Who on earth made _that_?"

"Mother," Francis said, icily, his tone hard, "I believe Father is--"

"Francis!" a new voice cut in, male this time, "You've been hiding this beauty from us, my boy!"

The man, or President Henry Valois, was bald and pale, with harsh, defined features. His sharp, black eyes, in Mary's opinion, were his most defining feature, as they bore into hers, and she could almost hear him judging her.

But that didn't make Mary uncomfortable. No. What made Mary uncomfortable was the fact that he was staring at her as though he were a starving man on the brink of death, and she was the feast that had just dropped in front of him. As if sensing this, Francis pulled her discreetly behind him, away from Henry's view.

"Don't you have to entertain Narcissé? You know how jealous he gets, " Francis half-joked, his halo of blonde hair flipping around as he energetically bopped his head, "Don't waste your time worrying about Mary."

Henry snapped his fingers. The room fell quiet. The queasy feeling started to rise in Mary's stomach.

"You're right. Ladies and Gentlemen, my son and his date have an announcement," Henry almost giggled, looking at Francis.

 _Oh, God. This is not gonna end well,_ she thought to herself, not liking the glint in his eye one bit.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on feedback! Don't forget to leave some, it makes my day.


End file.
